


Земляника

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ди обожает растения и преуспевает во всех своих начинаниях. Кроме того, все, что Ди говорит или делает, имеет двойной смысл. Веске следовало бы знать об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земляника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915665) by [Litaraniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel). 



> Переведен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF PetShop of Horrors 2016.
> 
> Отказ: "Магазинчик Ужасов", исходный и "новый", целиком принадлежит глубокоуважаемой Акино Мацури. Не извлекаю никакой выгоды, только мое личное удовольствие.
> 
> И да, кому-то это идея пришла в голову раньше меня. Чорт. Выяснила, пока уточняла матчасть к ключевой фразе. Я не специально.

* * *

 

У Ди нет соседей в общежитии, вся комната в его распоряжении, это просто само собой. Возможно, поэтому Веска проводит так много времени в его обществе. Или это потому, что Ди никак от него не отвяжется, а оправдания у него – не подкопаешься. Или, может быть, потому что один из них спас другому жизнь, и только они двое знают, кто есть кто.

Относительно теплый день в начале весны служит напоминанием об этом событии. Очередное поколение слепых птиц Ди только что отложило яйца, и Ди, светясь словно лампочка, тащит Веску в лабораторию, похвастаться гнездом. Веска Хоуэлл, должно быть, сходит с ума, раз наслаждается восторженно-удовлетворенным выражением на опасно обманчивом лице Ди, но есть что-то глубоко завораживающее в том, как настоящие эмоции зажигают эти его экзотичные, странного цвета глаза, обычно холодные и нечитаемые. Что-то, к чему почти можно пристраститься. Что-то прекрасное. Веске не стоит так думать, но факт остается фактом. 

Когда они возвращаются, у двери Ди стоит коробка с посылкой. Очередное растение. Крошечный пучок тройных листочков с зубчатым краем. Ди ставит горшок на стол, под слабую ультрафиолетовую лампу, и на вопрос Вески отвечает, слегка раздраженным голосом, что это земляника и он собирается проверить, может ли заставить ее цвести в неблагоприятных условиях. Вскоре, впрочем, Ди возвращается многословным восторгам по поводу своего недавнего успеха, доходя до того, что начинает ходить по комнате, оживленно жестикулируя. Длинные волосы струятся вокруг его фигуры, лицо и глаза вновь наполнены эмоциями. В какой-то момент Ди останавливается и смотрит на Веску, бессловесно умоляя разделить его восторг, и взволнованный, почти благоговейный взгляд его глаз пробирает Веску до глубины души. 

Есть что-то особенное в этом искреннем выражении, что-то удивительное, волшебное, и вдруг как-то так получается, что Веска держит Ди за плечи, а его губы касаются уголка губ Ди. Он отстраняется, заглядывая Ди в глаза, и на мгновение застывает, потому что другим доставалось и за меньшее; Ди удавалось приводить в отчаяние и девушек, и парней, некоторых даже доводя до слез.

Ди одаряет его загадочной улыбкой, не поощряющей, но и не насмешливой, и продолжает вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось.

 

* * *

 

В такой день Веске совершенно не стоит удивляться, обнаружив Ди в парке. Множество деревьев в цвету, тепло, погода тихая, воздух наполнен цветочными запахами. Ди обретается под деревом с самым большим количеством цветов, и выражение лица у него удивительно умиротворенное. Вместо его обычного платья с воротником-стойкой на нем что-то вроде кимоно, и он похож на картинку с одного из этих азиатских свитков, с цветами сакуры. Веска имеет глупость сказать это вслух. 

В течение нескольких следующих минут Ди в недвусмысленных выражениях поясняет, что китайцы традиционно наблюдают цветение сливы, а не сакуры, надето на нем "ханьфу", а не кимоно, а еще что американцы отвратительно невежественны. К тому моменту, как он заканчивает, лицо у Вески горит от раздражения и стыда.

После, правда, Ди неожиданно смягчается. Он рассказывает про дерево под названием Prunus mume – муме – также известное как японская слива или японский абрикос, чаще просто называемое сливой, но по происхождению более близкое к абрикосу. Про цветение в снегу, хрупкую красоту цветов и их символическое значение. 

Голос Ди, красивый сам по себе, приобретает практически волшебное звучание по мере того, как он рассказывает обо всем этом, рисуя в воображении Вески смутные, но удивительно трогательные картины далекой страны, других людей, чужих обычаев; иного, хрупкого, экзотического мира. Уединенное место под цветущим деревом, рассказ Ди и его исторический наряд образуют единую композицию, подчеркивая изменчивую красоту Ди, захватывая разум Вески. И снова это очарование открытости и искренности выражения. 

Взгляд Вески не отрывается от лица Ди до тех пор, пока тот не замолкает. И первое же, что видит Веска, это то, как новый наряд подчеркивает ямочку между ключицами Ди. Не уставиться невозможно. Ди прослеживает направление и одаряет Веску взглядом, который определенно является приглашением. Это ненормально, что его фиолетовые глаза говорят на своем собственном языке; ненормально, что парень может вызывать у Вески такую реакцию; все в Ди ненормально. Да, Веска, должно быть, сходит с ума… И все же, он поддается искушению. 

В комнате Ди тот его маленький кустик тоже цветет. Это настолько привлекает внимание Вески, целующего шею Ди и пытающегося чуть-чуть освободить это самое "ханьфу", что он на мгновение останавливается и выражает восхищение. 

– Ну конечно, Веска, – мурлычет Ди. – Я преуспеваю во всех своих начинаниях.

Чуть позже Веска каким-то образом оказывается идущим по направлению к своей комнате, так и не разгадав секрет шелкового одеяния, тем не менее, с придурковатой улыбкой на лице. Его сосед по комнате спит и подколоть Веску не имеет возможности, что отрадно. Хотя, никто не подумает на Ди. На него никто никогда не думает.

 

* * *

 

В следующий раз растение попадается ему на глаза, когда однажды вечером никакая мистическая сила не выставляет его из комнаты Ди. Сам Ди удалился в направлении ванной, чтобы "освежиться" и "переодеться на ночь", и Веска сидит на его кровати, слегка ошеломленный, так что его отсутствующий взгляд натыкается на кустик в горшке. Цветов на нем больше нет; лепестки осыпались, оставив после себя светло-зеленые ягодки, кислые на вид.

"Ночная одежда" Ди не сильно отличается от дневной, только ткань полегче и вышивки поменьше. Он засыпает, кажется, раньше чем произносит "Спокойной ночи, Веска", без колебаний использует Веску в качестве подушки и умудряется занять больше места в постели, чем должно быть возможно физически. Лицо у спящего Ди такое умиротворенное, что Веска не находит в себе сил возмутиться. Несколько часов он лежит без сна, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди волос Ди и жалея, что не воспользовался возможностью "освежиться", чтобы избавиться от некоторого, хм, отвлекающего фактора, держащего Веску в напряжении. Он засыпает с мыслью, что, скорее всего, Ди все равно использовал всю горячую воду. 

Утром их видят выходящими вместе из комнаты Ди. Сарафанное радио сходит с ума. Взгляды и шепотки следуют за Веской повсюду, и он задумывается, каково приходится Ди, пока не вспоминает: да ладно, это же Ди, он никогда не попадает в нежелательные для него ситуации. 

В обед Альберт завязывает с ним драку, а Веска побеждает. К вечеру он баюкает распухшее запястье с растяжением, и лекций за полдня у него не записано. Сегодня пятница; Веска надеется, что после выходных снова сможет писать от руки.

Пятнадцать минут и дюжину улыбок спустя, Ди имеет набор лучших записей лекций по его предметам в этот день. К полудню в субботу, нужные лекции переписаны в тетради Вески аккуратным почерком Ди. А когда они ложатся спать в воскресенье, рука у Вески уже не болит, а еще у него появляются куда более веские причины для того, чтобы чувствовать себя ошеломленным, чем просто тот факт, что ему не приходится возвращаться к себе в комнату.

В понедельник они узнают, что Альберт попал в больницу с анафилактическим шоком от укуса шершня.

Ди улыбается спокойно и безмятежно.

 

* * *

 

Вечером после последнего экзамена ягоды земляники полностью зрелы. Ди ногтями переламывает длинные стебли у основания и, держа за кончик, подносит к лицу Вески по одной, так что ягоды касаются его губ. Вкус свежий, насыщенный и сладкий. Последнюю Ди оставляет себе, медленно тянется к ней приоткрытым ртом, сминает губами, покрывая их соком. Потом улыбается этой очаровательной, жестокой, раздражающей, соблазнительной улыбкой и, прильнув ближе, легко кладет бледные руки Веске на плечи, и Веска может притянуть его к себе для поцелуя. А потом в направлении постели. 

Где-то в глубине сознания Веска отмечает, что сам Ди его никогда не целует. Совсем.

Наутро Ди отсутствует. В комнате. В университете. В городе. В жизни Вески.

 

* * *

 

Веска не знает, что он хочет найти в комнате Ди. Уже несколько дней прошло. Кроме некоторых вещей, которые пропали вместе с Ди (вычурные китайские одежки и подробные записи наблюдений), все оставлено как было, но Ди все равно не хранил там ничего по-настоящему личного. Ничего, что могло бы даже частично дать ключ к той загадке, которую он из себя представляет.

Тот цветочный горшок все еще на столе Ди, рядом со стопками учебников и распечаток статей. Кустик еще живой, но выглядит потрепанным. Некому было поливать растения Ди эти несколько дней. Веска не знает, почему он решает забрать его. Должно быть, потому что он кажется таким несчастным и заброшенным.

– Все, что ему было от тебя нужно, да? – говорит Веска, подхватывая горшок и поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Он не вполне уверен, имеет ли в виду растение, или себя.

Наклоняясь, чтобы запереть дверь, он замечает белый ярлык на боку горшка, который раньше, должно быть, был повернут к стене.

Ярлык гласит:  
" _Fragaria Vesca_."

**Author's Note:**

> 16.03.2016


End file.
